


Bouncy Castles and Grappling Hooks Aren't a Very Good Combination

by bluebismuth



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fics [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, also the ship is like. less romantic than i planned but ig u could still see it as romantic, fuckin around w bouncy castles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: Ryan walks into the office to see that it'll be a less than normal day at his job.requested by Twilight_Joltik/twilightjoltik-toumei on tumblr





	Bouncy Castles and Grappling Hooks Aren't a Very Good Combination

Ryan let out the biggest sigh he had in his life, observing the scene right in front of him. He thought it would just be another normal day--as normal as working at Achievement Hunter could be--but Gavin and Jeremy were already up to something.

“Just what exactly am I looking at here?” Gavin turned to face Ryan and gave him a nervous smile. Ryan looked up to the ceiling and saw the bouncy castle they had blown up yesterday attached to the grappling hook and hanging from there, the rope on the grappling hook secured to a beam in the ceiling.

“Uh, a bouncy castle.” Jeremy put a hand on his hip, his other hand occupied with holding the rope attached to the grappling hook. “Obviously.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “I can see that.” He turned his attention to Gavin again. “Was this what you were doing when you said you had to stay late last night?”

“Maybe?” Gavin pressed the tips of his index fingers together, his voice reaching into the octaves only dogs could hear. Ryan just sighed and started walking to his desk, mumbling about how he wouldn't mind being drunk right now.

It seemed the universe--or rather, Jeremy--had different plans for him, though. Once Ryan walked under the bouncy castle, he let go of the rope. Ryan let out a yelp as the plastic caged him, and he groaned when he heard Jeremy and Gavin whooping in victory.

Said victory was shortlived, however. In his confusion, Ryan backed up and bumped into the walls of the bouncy castle. It wouldn't have been a problem if he didn't keep going, eventually stumbling backwards and taking his cage down with him (and of course, not without the sharp metal of the grappling hook tug on the plastic base and tear it open).

“Ugh…” Ryan could hear Gavin squeal at the scene, and he soon saw his coworker ducking under the bouncy castle with him.

“Ryan! Are you okay?!” 

Gavin tried to cup Ryan’s face in his hands, but he swatted them away. “‘M fine. How's the bouncy castle?”

“Not great, obviously.” Jeremy called from outside. Ryan looked up to see the tear in the base slowly deflating it.

Ryan sighed again, dragging a hand through his hair. “Sorry, Gavin.”

He waved Ryan’s apology away. “It's fine, Rye! But in my defense, I thought this would go a _lot_ more smoothly.”

“No kidding.” Ryan sat up, bringing Gavin with him as a result, and heaved the bouncy castle off the both of them. “God, Trevor’s gonna fire us.”

“Why would he do that? We haven't broken anything.” 

“Don't jinx it, Gav.”


End file.
